Visible to IR responsive focal plane arrays (FPAs) have applications in night vision devices and various sensing and imaging applications. The current dominant technology uses Group II-VI semiconductor materials such as HgCdTe for detecting IR radiation. However, conventional HgCdTe detectors can exhibit manufacturing and performance issues including, for example, non-uniformity and a difficulty to scale up.